The Pinkprint Tour
The Pinkprint Tour is the third concert tour by Trinidadian recording artist Nicki Minaj in support of her third studio album, The Pinkprint (2014). The tour was officially announced a week before the album's release, on December 8, 2014. The tour began on March 16, 2015 in Stockholm, Sweden and concluded on March 25, 2016 in Dubai, United Arab Emirates, finishing with a total of fifty-four shows over a span of twelve months. The first leg, in European, of the tour was supported by Trey Songz and Ester Dean and received mixed to positive reviews from critics, while the second leg, in North American, was supported by Meek Mill, Rae Sremmurd, Tinashe, and Dej Loaf and has been met with overwhelming commercial success. It has since been confirmed that the tour will expand into South America and Oceania, while also extending its runs in Europe and North America. In March 2016, Minaj brought the tour to South Africa for a series of four shows across the country. Later that month, Minaj brought the tour to Dubai for one show. Set List This set list is representative of the European leg as a whole. Additionally performed songs will be named at the bottom. # "All Things Go" # "I Lied" # "The Crying Game" # "Feeling Myself" # "Only" # "Truffle Butter" # "Moment 4 Life" # "Lookin Ass" # "Want Some More" # "Did It On'em" # "Beez in the Trap" # "Flawless Remix" # "Dance" # "Anaconda" # "Pills n Potions" # "Marilyn Monroe" # "Save Me" # "Grand Piano" # "Super Bass" # "Whip It" # "Trini Dem Girls" # "Va Va Voom" # "Pound the Alarm" # "Turn Me On" # "Bang Bang" # "The Night Is Still Young" # "Starships" On some dates, Nicki performed some various songs that were not officially on the setlist. "Itty Bitty Piggy", "Go Hard", "Chi-Raq", "Danny Glover (Remix)", "Throw Sum Mo", "Hold Yuh (Remix)" and "No Flex Zone (Remix)" were all performed throughout the tour at different shows. Tour dates } |Las Vegas | rowspan="3" |United States |Caesars Palace | rowspan="3" |N/A |- |June 5, 2015 |Austin |Circuit of the Americas |- |June 26, 2015 |Los Angeles |Staples Center |- style="background: rgb(221, 221, 221);" | colspan="9" |'Europe' |- |July 1, 2015 |Roskilde |Denmark |Festival Site | rowspan="8" |N/A |- |July 3, 2015 |Lahti |Finland |Mukkula |- |July 5, 2015 |London |England |Finsbury Park |- |July 7, 2015 |Nîmes |France |Arena of Nîmes |- |July 8, 2015 |Milan |Italy |Estathé Market Sound |- |July 10, 2015 |Frauenfeld |Switzerland |Grosse Allmend |- |July 11, 2015 |Liège |Belgium |Astrid Park |- |July 12, 2015 |Gräfenhainichen |Germany |Ferropolis |- style="background: rgb(221, 221, 221);" | colspan="5" |'North America' |- |July 17, 2015 |Dallas | rowspan="5" |United States |Gexa Energy Pavilion | rowspan="20" |Meek Mill Rae Sremmurd Tinashe Dej Loaf |- |July 18, 2015 |Houston |Toyota Center |- |July 20, 2015 |Miami |Bayfront Park Amphitheater |- |July 22, 2015 |Bristow |Jiffy Lube Live |- |July 24, 2015 |Holmdel |PNC Bank Arts Center |- |July 26, 2015 |Brooklyn |United States |Barclays Center |- |July 28, 2015 |Toronto | rowspan="2" |Canada |Molson Canadian Amphitheater |- |July 29, 2015 |Montreal |Bell Centre |- |July 31, 2015 |Clarkston | rowspan="9" |United States |DTE Energy Music Theatre |- |August 2, 2015 |Atlanta |Aaron's Amphitheater |- |August 4, 2015 |Charlotte |PNC Music Pavilion |- |August 6, 2015 |Camden |Susquehanna Bank Center |- |August 8, 2015 |Burgettstown |First Niagara Pavilion |- |August 9, 2015 |Tinley Park |First Midwest Bank Amphitheater |- |August 11, 2015 |Denver |Pepsi Center |- |August 13, 2015 |Chula Vista |Sleep Train Amphitheater |- |August 14, 2015 |Concord |Concord Pavilion |- |August 16, 2015 |Vancouver | rowspan="3" |Canada |Rogers Arena |- |August 18, 2015 |Calgary |Scotiabank Saddledome |- |August 19, 2015 |Edmonton |Rexall Place |- style="background: rgb(221, 221, 221);" | colspan="5" |'Africa' |- |March 17, 2016 | rowspan="2" |Johannesburg | rowspan="4" |South Africa | rowspan="2" |Ticketpro Dome | rowspan="4" |N/A |- |March 18, 2016 |- |March 20, 2016 |Durban |Moses Mabhida |- |March 22, 2016 |Cape Town |Grand Arena |- style="background: rgb(221, 221, 221);" | colspan="5" |'Asia' |- |March 25, 2016 |Dubai | rowspan="3" |United Arab Emirates |Outlet Mall | rowspan="1" |N/A |} Notes * A''' This concert is a part of the 2015 iHeartRadio Ultimate Pool Party. * '''B This concert is a part of the X Games Austin Festival, which is in occurrence with the 2015 Summer X Games. * C''' This concert is a part of the 2015 BET Experience, which is culminated with the BET Awards. * '''D This concert is a part of the Roskilde Festival 2015. * E''' This concert is a part of the Summer Up Festival 2015. * '''F This concert is a part of the 2015 Wireless Festival and will be co-headlined with David Guetta. * G''' This concert is a part of the 2015 Festival de Nîmes * '''H This concert is a part of the 2015 Estathé Market Sound festival. * I''' This concert is a part of the Openair Frauenfeld 2015. * '''J This concert is a part of the Les Ardentes Festival 2015. * K This concert is a part of the 2015 S Photos Tpp_tour_pic_1.jpg Tpp_tour_pic_2.jpg Tpp_tour_pic_3.jpg Tpp_tour_pic_4.jpg Tpp_tour_pic_5.jpg Tpp_tour_pic_6.png Tpp_tour_pic_7.png Tpp_tour_pic_8.jpg Videos European leg Category:Tours Category:Projects Category:2015 Category:The Pinkprint Tour Category:Nicki Minaj Category:Nicki News